


...From A Coma

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Series: Waking Up From A Coma [2]
Category: Thomas Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hiding celebrities from your mum, Possible smut, don't hold your breath though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: After waking up from a 6 month long coma, Tom decides that he needs to find the girl of his dreams. Literally. With help from fellow actors, Benedict Cumberbatch and Chris Hemsworth, Tom starts the hunt to truly start the life that he lost and oh so dearly wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

The plane rides to Perth City airport were long and annoying. When they landed the press had found out about the surprise trip and were waiting for the group to get off the plane. “Tom. I have to go and see my family but I will meet up with you alright?” Tom nodded.  
“That’s fine.” Chris walked away after getting his luggage from the baggage claim and headed out into the city. It looked overcast but Tom couldn’t work out if it was Winter or if they just had shitty weather like England.  
“It’s winter here Tom.”  
“Thanks Ben.” Tom turned to his friend who was smiling at him.  
“You ready to scare the shit out of this girl? For real this time though.” Tom laughed at his friends memory of the coma illusion.  
“Yeah I’m ready.” Sophie and the kids headed over to Tom and Benedict.  
“Good luck Tom. Just bring Benedict back in one piece for me please?”  
“You have my word, milady.” Benedict playfully glared at Tom. They then broke out laughing before Benedict and Sophie said goodbye and Benedict said goodbye to his kids.  
“Come on. Before you flirt with someone else’s wife.”  
“Why? Are you jealous Ben?” Benedict playfully shoved the younger man before they both walked out into Australia’s winter.  
“Hey Ben?”  
“Mm?”  
“Does it feel like summer to you?”  
“Yep.” Both men laughed before heading to the hire cars and got a Mazda for a week.  
“I hope you know where we are going Tom?”  
“Of course I do. Assuming all the roads are the same.”  
“You know that if anyone asked what we were doing and we answered honestly they would say we are crazy?”  
“They wouldn’t bother. They would just put us in an insane asylum.” Benedict chuckled and Tom pulled out of the airport parking and drove towards the highway that went south.  
“So where does she live? Assuming that she does actually exist, lives in the same place, and every other annoying detain that could be wrong.”  
“She lives in a mining town near Bunbury which is almost three hours from Perth. We are going to Bunbury though because I remember that she would currently still be at school.”  
“How old is she?!” Tom remembered that he had never told Chris or Ben that this girl was younger than him by over a decade. He didn’t care though.  
“Um, younger than me by more than 5 years.”  
“No shit, Sherlock. She would be 16.”  
“No they go to school longer than that in Australia. Winter told me she was at school for 14 years.”  
“Why would you do so much school?”  
“The last 12 years are compulsory. Both her parents worked full time and so she went to child care from a young age and did two extra years of school as well. It’s not uncommon.”  
“No wonder she was a bloody Brainiac.” Tom laughed and the drive was long and boring. The scenery was lush and green filled with trees and small towns the whole way south though making it better. The open road was empty as they drove. They came to Bunbury and then Benedict had to pull out his phone and start using maps.  
“What school did you say?”  
“Manea Senior College. M-A-N-E-A.” Benedict typed it in as Tom said it.  
“Alright. Left here.” They came to a set of lights and up to a give way sign to go left. After turning Benedict continued to be the navigator.  
“Straight through the next two sets of lights and then the first left.” As the turned into the school trees and buildings me their vision.  
“Let’s go right here. That’s the school so there must be parking up here somewhere.” They turned up and found the visitors carpark. After getting out they headed into the office. “Hi. Can I help you gentlemen?”  
“Yes what time does this class finish?” Benedict waited behind Tom patiently as Tom talked with the Administrator.  
“In 10 minutes and then they have lunch.”  
“Do you know where we could find Winter Lane?” Benedict chuckled at the name but hid it with a cough when Tom glared at him.  
“Why do you need her?”  
“She did an audition for a part in an upcoming movie and my friend and I wanted to congratulate her personally and give her the script for her part.”  
“Alright. She is on the third floor in room Sem 3C. It will be on the wall next to the door.  
“Thank you.” Benedict and Tom walked up the stairs to the third floor admiring all of the space and the size of the building as they did.  
“What kind of school is this?”  
“I don’t know. We can ask her when we find her.” As they reached the room kids started to flood into the hall they were in and soon there was screaming and fans were surrounding the two. When the door they were after opened both men struggled to see all the kids coming out of the room. The two men quickly walked into the room to find an older man rubbing off writing on the whiteboard.  
“Can I help you gentlemen?” They looked around seeing the class empty apart from him.  
“We were told that one of your students was Winter, do you know where we may find her?”  
“I can show you.” The man grabbed his stuff off of the desk before walking out the door. They walked back down the corridor but turned left near the stairs not right to head down them. “Door right at the end. She is usually in there with her friends.” Benedict and Tom thanked the man and headed down to see a group of three girls sitting on desks in skirts and semi-see through white shirts facing the white board where another girl was writing up a table.


	2. Chapter 2

“All righty. Who’s up first?” One of the girls quickly blurted out.  
“Damon.” The girl at the whiteboard wrote up Damon next to ‘If you could fuck anyone?” Under the letter S.  
“Rin Okamura.” Same process but under the Z.  
“Tom Holland.” Same process under an L. The girl then proceeded to write under the W, Tom Hiddleston or Benedict Cumberbatch.  
“Next one.” The next one was ‘if you could have a pet?’  
“I want a pet Sherlock.”  
“If you have a pet Sherlock, Lavender, then I am having a pet Mycroft and then we have to make them have playdates. I want to see which one would piss off the other first.” The girls laughed and Tom and Benedict smiled. The game continued until one of the girls said that they felt like they were being watched. All four girls turned to see Tom and Ben. The two girls who had said they wanted a pet Sherlock and a pet Mycroft quickly went to work at rubbing off all evidence of their game.  
“Fuck!” The two girls on the desks were laughing hysterically as they watched their friends trying to rub off the game.  
“WINTER YOU USED PERMENANT MARKER!” the two girls continued to talk colourfully, while their friends completely lost it, until they finally managed to start to clean the whiteboard but Benedict had already taken a photo.  
“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FOR THE LOVE OF LOKI FUCKING COME OFF!” Both girls managed to get it all off and where now completely red with embarrassment while the two on the desk were supporting each other while still losing the plot.  
“Well, that was interesting.” Benedict looked smug while the two girls were sitting on the floor.  
“Why the fuck does the one time we play this game without restriction end up with this happening?”  
“Language!”  
“Sorry Captain.” The four girls laughed and Tom and Benedict chuckled at them.  
“Anyway, how can we help you two?” One of the girls on the desks was facing them. Her chocolate hair was in a ponytail and she had green eyes with a brown outline. She was an average height for girls of 17 to 18 years old.  
“If you need someone to swoon over you both or do your every bidding I’m sur-“ The girl was cut off when the girl on the floor with shoulder length brown hair covered the girls mouth with her hand.  
“EW! Zara! Don’t lick my hand.”  
“Don’t cover my mouth.”  
“Don’t embarrass me.”  
“You’re my sister. It’s in the little sisters guidebook.”  
“It’s in the big sisters guide book to throw their little sister off of the third floor. Shall we stick to the rules?” The girl Zara laughed with the other girl.  
“Anyway. Guys stop making out.” The blonde girl on the floor was now standing and looking at Tom and Benedict. “What do you need?” Benedict placed a hand on Tom’s back and pushed him forwards. Tom knew which one Winter was and walked towards the group of girls. Just as Tom was about to open his mouth to say something Winter gave him a hug.  
“I’m glad you’re better and not in the coma anymore.” The other three girls started making cat calls and Winter turned and glared at them. “Lavender shut up.” Winter turned to the blonde. “There would be no more Loki or tea memes if he was still in a coma.”  
“Oi. There would still be David Tennant.”  
“Get a life. He’s Scottish and he is not good enough for tea memes.” Winter moved back to the desks and sat down. She was sitting next to Zara who seemed uninterested as she looked at something on her phone.  
“OH! That’s Hot Brit one and Hot Brit two. Winter they are-“  
“Zara if you value the life of Rin Okamura you will shut up. But yes in your words they are Hot Brit one and Hot Brit two now go watch some anime.”  
“Slut.”  
“Whore actually. I’d make people pay.”  
“Go kill yourself.”  
“If I wanted to kill myself, I would climb up to your ego and drop down to your IQ.”  
“Bitch that’s my insult.”  
“Didn’t see your name on it.” Zara grabbed her laptop and promptly sat on Winter.  
“You aren’t going anywhere now.”  
“Bitch.” Both girls erupted into laughter as Lavender rolled her eyes.  
“I apologise about the immaturity of my friends.”  
“LAVENDER’S MYCROFT!”  
“Yeah and you are Sherlock and Zara’s Watson. Now shut up.” She sighed and turned back. “Did you need to talk to someone?”  
“It’s all good. I’ve met people with worse maturity levels. I am actually here to talk to Winter.” The four girls shut up and it went very quiet. The three girls turned and faced Winter and Zara scampered off of Winter.  
“I don’t have a bloody disease guys.” Winter stood up and followed Tom as he and Benedict waited just outside the room. Tom noticed the other three girls come and put their heads around the door to listen in.  
“If you found Andrew Scott dead, I swear I had nothing to do with it. He just happened to not agree with my idea and mysteriously died. Nothing to do with me.”  
“I might just make sure he is safe.” Benedict commented before he and Winter started to laugh.  
“Is there somewhere more private?”  
“Of course.” Winter went back into the room grabbed her bag and walked back out. “Follow me.”  
“What kind of school is this?”  
“It is more of a work place then a school. No sirens as their aren’t sirens in a work place. No out of bounds areas excluding dangerous places. Only senior students so last two years of school. Teachers and students go on a first name basis only and there is a respect between them.” The three of them walked down to the first floor and into one of the rooms there.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is one of the conference rooms. It won’t be used for a while so it will be the most private place on grounds.” Benedict nodded as Tom looked around a bit. The room was small with a large table in the middle taking up most of the space. There were chairs on every side of the table and a projector at one end of the small room.  
“Anyway, why did you want to talk to me? How did you know where to find me? Let alone know me?” Winter was firing questions directly at Tom and after finishing she looked to Benedict before looking back to Tom.  
“When I was in a coma, I had a coma illusion.”  
“That’s cool. Bad reason to get it but cool none the less.” Tom nodded and continued.  
“Do you know what they are?”  
“Yeah. It is when a coma patient has a head injury that causes amnesia of events surrounding the cause of them ending up in the coma. Because of this the brain functions as though it were still going about normal processes even though the person is not; the brain therefore has to produce a realistic vision for the patient and this causes the illusion of normality to the patient. If they wake up they generally are aggressive and agitated and are known to lash out at anyone they have seen in their coma illusion as the person doesn’t fully understand which is/was reality and fantasy after they wake up.” Benedict and Tom stared at the girl wide eyed and open mouthed.  
“Ah, um. O-okay. You know more than I thought you would about it.” Winter had a proud but smug smile on her face and Tom had to refrain from kissing her.  
“Well, in my illusion I met a person and they told me everything about them. I fell in love with them and then I woke up. This person though had impacted me so much that I wasn’t asking about friends or family.”  
“Okay. 1) You are talking about me otherwise you wouldn’t be here, or at the very least you wouldn’t want to be talking to me. 2) I have heard stories of coma patients waking up with all of their memories and it is believed that the soul just repeats life again and again. If that were true then presumably it is possible that it is our brain recognising the repetition and trying to tell us that we need to act upon something. 3) Does that mean you were the person who texted me at one this morning?” Benedict laughed as Tom blushed and stammered as he tried to apologise.  
“Chill out. You weren’t thinking clearly. That’s all.” Tom was looking at the ground still slightly embarrassed. “May I ask what happened in your illusion though?”  
“I- ah, you can but I feel too embarrassed to say.”  
“I’m guessing that there was more than a friendship. You haven’t stopped looking at me and then you stare at my lips before you look back at my eyes.” Tom again blushed while Benedict laughed.  
“Oh SHIT! I’m late to class.”  
“Don’t worry. Just take the rest of the day off.” Benedict was still laughing. “You can keep embarrassing Tom.”  
“I can’t do that. I need to keep my grades up. I’m hoping to get a scholarship for uni.”  
“Medicine at Cambridge and Law at Oxford.” Tom answered quickly.  
“That would be awesome. I wish I was that good.”  
“Defence attorney.” Job Tom thought.  
“Yeah. Wait, did that happen?”  
“In the illusion, yes.”  
“Okay, maybe just today I can wag.” Winter grabbed her bag and the three headed out to the hire car. “So how much did I tell you?” They were climbing into the car and after leaving school grounds Tom answered.  
“You told me you were born on August 8th with two older brothers. Zara isn’t actually your sister it is just easier to say sister because you two are such close friends and basically lived with each other while in primary school. You are a bisexual and always wanted to move to London because you don’t like the temperature here. It is too hot for you.”  
“Shit.” She just seemed to nod. “What didn’t I tell you?” She laughed a little bit and brought a smile to Tom’s mouth.  
“Right here.” Tom turned right and they headed through a back road.  
“Where are we going?” Benedict was looking around like a lost Sherlock.  
“I am not wearing this paper thin shirt. I want normal clothes if I’m going to wag. He seems to already know everything about me so I don’t much care about if you both know where I live.”  
“I already know where you live and I am going to prove that.” Tom kept his word. The car pulled down the gravel driveway and up to a house. There were no cars parked there so Tom parked in the middle of the car port.  
“Okay. You scare me now. You know where I live.”  
“I also know you have a black cat called Gus.” Tom smiled.  
“Creepy.” Winter smiled none the less and the three got out of the car. She unlocked the door and let them in. She went to her room and changed before coming back to make the two English men a cup of tea each. Tom stared at her Loki’s Army tank top and black boot leg jeans.  
“You can sit down. The furniture doesn’t bite. It swallows you whole.” Benedict and Tom sat down at the wooden table both looking out the glass sliding door at the green paddocks and soft looking grass.  
“Hey puss.” Winter cooing at something made both men turn to look. “You gonna come sit down with us. Hey?” Winter placed the mugs of tea on the table in front of the two men before pulling a seat out and sitting down next to a black cat that stared at Tom like a predator would.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what do you want?” Winter looked at Tom.  
“I want to see if I can get back what I lost. The illusion showed me just how much I want a family and I truly, um, fell in…fell in love with you.” Winter looked at Tom with curiosity.  
“How could you fall in love with someone like me? I’m average. I’m a nerd and an over obsessive fangirl with OCD.”  
“That’s part of the reason I fell in love with you. You were different to the norm of both fans and to what people expect of a celebrity. You were happy to be yourself and you never changed for anyone no matter the pressure.”  
“That’s cause I don’t care what others think. If they are going to judge me, I don’t care but they are below my expectations of a human being if they try and make me change. I have no time for people like that.” Benedict had gone to sleep on the couch in the lounge room while Tom and Winter had been talking.  
“Exactly.” Tom was feeling happy. He knew this was reality and Winter was so similar to the way she was in the illusion.  
“So what did you lose? I can’t tell you if I can give you back what you lost if I don’t know what you lost.” Tom had to think about this. If he told her would he push her away?  
“Ah, well, what did you want to know?”  
“Obvious things. You said ‘how much you wanted a family’, so what did you mean by that?” Tom decided to just tell the truth and hope that you didn’t flee.  
“In the illusion we, well, we were married.” Tom was happy to have managed to say it.  
“I’m guessing either expecting or trying as well.” Winter sighed and Tom thought that was a bad sign.  
“Expecting.” Tom was sweating in fear until he saw a small smile pull at the corner of Winter’s mouth.  
“Moments when you wish that could have been real.”  
“Yeah you weren’t the one who had to wake up and find that everything wasn’t real.” The two laughed lightly and went to just talking about anything and everything. Winter and Tom became mischievous to the sleeping Benedict and it wasn’t until Chris Hemsworth turned up that they settled down.  
“Hello. You must be Winter.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Chris you need to see our handy work.”  
“Oh my Loki yes. You do.” Tom and Winter grabbed Chris’s hands and dragged him into the lounge room to see Benedict asleep on the sofa with blush, crimson red lipstick, matching eyeshadow, winged eyeliner and fake eye lashes.  
The three broke down laughing causing Benedict to startle awake which increased the laughing from the three until Winter fell over laughing.  
“Why does it seem darker?”  
“Well, that could either be because it is getting dark outside, or it could be because of your eyelashes. Bathroom is through there, first door on the left.” Winter was so calm now but as soon as Benedict started to walk away she lost it again.  
“THE FUCK?!” The three got moving and ran out the sliding door as Benedict came running after them. Tom and Chris tried to keep up with Winter as she vaulted over a 1.5 metre tall fence and into one of the paddocks. Tom got over but Chris failed to get over causing Tom and Winter to lose it as he then had to run a different way to get away.  
“Do you think we were a bit mean?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We didn’t do any foundation for him.” Tom laughed at Winter’s comment but then both went dead quiet. Benedict had found the gate to the paddock.  
“Shit.” Winter ran in the direction of some animals and stood in between them. Tom was right next to her and was unsure about what to do.  
“Why are we just standing here?”  
“These are alpacas. Related to camels and llamas. If you frighten them they will spit. I think if Benedict gets too close they will spit at him.” Tom looked at the smirk on Winter’s face.  
“That is evil. I like it.” Benedict was going straight for them when a black and white alpaca spat at him.  
“What the heck?” Benedict was looking at the green coloured spray on his jacket.  
“You scared him. He retaliated. Don’t worry, it comes out but the smell takes a while.” Tom laughed because Winter hadn’t mentioned that it smelt.  
“If you can fix it I will not try and kill you both for this.” Benedict pointed at the make-up. “But can you also help me get it off?”  
“Deal. Come on.” Winter walked out of the group of alpacas to hear the sound of an alpaca spitting. She turned around to see Tom getting spat at by three or four of them. Benedict and Winter laughed as he came up to them.  
“Is that a new cologne?” The mocking tone in Winter’s voice made the three laugh.  
“Oh, gross. What have you been doing?” Chris was standing with his arm covering his mouth and nose about a metre away from Benedict and Winter.  
“Come on. You two need to have a shower or you’re gonna stink for a few hours.” Winter walked back towards the house side by side with Chris while Benedict and Tom followed behind.  
“She’s different. You are going to have to expect the unexpected from her.”  
“I know. At least she doesn’t change for people though.” Tom and Benedict were led to the bathroom and given a towel each.


	5. Chapter 5

“Winter?!” A feminine voice called out.  
“Zara. Weren’t you going to Chris’s house?” Winter walked around the corner and into the kitchen. Her friend was standing in the kitchen door way.  
“Yeah but you vanished from school. I wanted to make sure you were all good bitch.” Zara poked Winter in the stomach.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just decided to come home.” Winter turned to grab a water bottle from the fridge when Zara pushed the door closed.  
“Yeah and forgot your car at the bus stop and managed to get back without driving.”  
“Oh shit. I forgot about my car.” Winter put both hands on the side of her head.  
“Yeah. No shit Sherlock.” Winter gave Zara a look of ‘really?’ before smirking and trying again to get a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
“So who’s in the shower? Who’s car? How did you get home? Who else is here?” Zara fired questions at Winter while she was drinking. Winter held up a finger saying to wait.  
“Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston. Unfortunately not in the same shower much to my disappointment. It’s a hire car and Chris Hemsworth’s is the other, don’t tell your mum. Tom and Benedict gave me a lift home. Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch and Chris Hemsworth are the other people here and as far as I know that is it.” Winter replied as though it were a normal everyday occurrence.  
“Chris Hemsworth is here and you are telling me not to tell my mum. How evil are you?” Zara questioned mockingly.  
“Well not Satan cause that’s you.” Winter laughed.  
“Winter? Do you have any water?” Chris walked around the corner and spotted the new person. “And you are?”  
“Chris this is my sister Zara and glass, bottle or bucket?” Winter turned around to the tall man.  
“Glass would be fine thanks. I didn’t know you had a sister.” Chris commented.  
“We aren’t actually sisters but it is much easier to just say sister than explaining the closeness of our friendship.” Zara answered while Winter filled a glass with cold water. Winter walked back to Chris and handed him the water.  
“Thanks. Back in a moment.” Chris held the glass up to say thanks and then stalked off. Zara and Winter looked at each other confused before someone cussing really loudly followed by threats caused the two girls to start laughing. Chris came running around the corner and hid behind one of the counters.  
“Tom or Benedict?” Winter asked.  
“Tom.” Chris said proudly. Heavy foot falls could be heard coming around the corner. Tom stood looking at Winter and Zara with a towel around his waist and water dripping from his hair onto his chest.  
“Where’s Chris?” Tom asked.  
“He just ran outside. He was saying something about running for his life.” Zara and Winter said in unison.  
“I am going to kill him.” Tom said as he turned away and went back to the bathroom.  
“Thanks girls.” Chris said as he got up from his spot on the floor. The two girls nodded.  
“Can I ask a favour?” Winter questioned Chris.  
“Sure.” Chris replied.  
“Can you take me into town so I can get my car?” Winter inquired.  
“Let’s go.” Chris grabbed his keys and Winter wrote a note to let the English boys know that they would be back. Chris and Winter walked out to the car with Zara in tow.  
“Can I get a lift? I think it’s about to start raining.” Zara asked looking at the sky. Chris and Winter looked up and saw the dark storm clouds that were creeping in.  
“Sure.” The three hoped into Chris’s car and headed towards Zara’s place.  
“So where do you live?” Chris asked.  
“Right there.” Zara said as she pointed at the house down the bottom of the hill.  
“Seriously?” Chris was chuckling as he questioned Zara.  
“Yep. She lives just up the road from me.” Zara said as she motioned to Winter who was sitting in the back. Chris pulled to a stop and let Zara out while Winter jumped into the front of the car.  
Tom got dressed and headed into the kitchen to see Benedict making tea.  
“Want some?” Benedict asked.  
“Sure. Where is everyone?” Tom inquired. Benedict pointed to a bit of paper on the bench before going back to making tea. Tom walked over to it and read the note.  
Chris is giving me a lift into town so I can get my car. Back in 20.  
Winter  
“How long ago did you get out here?” Tom asked.  
“10 minutes give or take. They weren’t here when I came out so they should be back soon.” Benedict stated bringing Tom his cup of tea. “So how are you going with talking to her?” Benedict asked.  
“I don’t know. I’ve told her about it, all of it and she didn’t freak. She accepted it actually but I still don’t know how it’s going.” Tom sighed. Benedict placed a hand on his friends shoulders.  
“I’m sure it will be fine.” Benedict and Tom drank their tea while watching as the heavens opened the flood gates.  
“Glad I’m not driving in that.” Benedict said causing both to chuckle. The sound of a door closing behind the boys led to them turning around.  
“Winter?!” A new voice called out. The two Englishmen looked to each other in worry. The door shut again.  
“MUM!” Winter’s voice wet up a few notches at the sight of her mother being home early.  
“Hello. How was school and who’s car is that out there?” Her mother asked.  
“Oh, um. Car? What car? Oh and I bought you something while you were gone. I want to surprise you with it. You should go into your room so I can surprise you.” Winter said in panic. Winter’s mum walked into her room while Winter got the two English boys to go hide down Winter’s end of the house before grabbing something off of her bed and running to her mum’s room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I didn't mean to take so long before publishing again. I will, unfortunately, be cutting the story shorter than I had first hoped.

Chris, Benedict and Tom were walking around Winter’s room counting every bit of merchandise they could find that had something to do with them.  
“8.” Benedict says quietly enough that only the other two men could hear him as he continued looking around.  
“8? I only have 4.” Chris complained in the same volume as Benedict.  
“10.” Tom says triumphantly.  
“OMG!” Chris whisper yells as he looks at the pile of clothes on the floor. “Tom.”  
Tom and Benedict walk over to look at what Chris is going on about. They look at the pile of clothes where there is a Doctor Strange Shirt, a Hiddlestoner shirt and many others but Chris and Benedict were laughing at something else. Tom was blushing deep scarlet as the three men looked at the Loki’s Army bra and G-string. The men move away and just sit on the bed.  
“Huh, Tom.” Benedict huffed in laughter as he reached behind himself and brought a body pillow of Loki back, putting it on Tom’s lap.  
“Really?” Chris started.  
“You’re only showing him that side.” Chris grabbed the body pillow and flipped it revealing a naked Loki, with some green smoke flowing conveniently over Loki’s manhood.  
“Geez guys.” Tom said, face flushed with embarrassment. The door opened and Winter stalked in quietly.  
“Oh shit.” Winter looked at the ground and saw that she hadn’t cleaned her room. She quickly ran over, grabbed her dirty washing and placed it into the washing basket.  
“I’m sorry about the state of my, uh, room.” Winter said quietly.  
“Nice collection of merchandise.” Chris commented, nudging Tom.  
“Um, yeah.” Winter said looking around the room. “My mum is here at the moment but is going to Perth later so just need to avoid that meeting.”  
“That may be hard to do.” Tom said as he looked to the door to Winter’s room.  
“(Y/N)?” Winter’s mother started looking at the three men.  
“GO AWAY MUM! LEAVE ME AND MY IMAGINARY FRIENDS ALONE!” Winter yelled as she fell to the ground holding her head. Winter’s mother looked to the wine glass in her hand and back up to the group in front of her.  
“I think I need to stop drinking. I can see your imaginary friends.” Winter’s mother said as she walked out of Winter’s room. As the door shut Winter stood back up and went back to facing the men.  
“Nice acting skills.” Benedict commended.  
“Thanks. I had an older brother who always blamed me. I had to learn how to act so that I never got blamed, even for the things I did do.” (Y/N) smirked.  
“Okay then…” The sound of a car pulling up cut Benedict off mid-sentence. The car’s engine did not turn off but the sound of a door to the house being shut and then a car door shut told them all that Winter’s parents were leaving.  
“I will go make dinner because it is already 7:30.” Winter announced as she left the room heading to the kitchen. Tom, Benedict and Chris walked out of Winter’s room and walked towards the kitchen as well.  
“How did you get all of that out so quickly?” Chris questioned as he looked at the ingredients out on the kitchen bench with pots and pans ready to go.  
“I destress by cooking and writing.” Winter stated as she started to cut up some broccoli.  
“Can I help you with anything?” Tom questioned as he moved around the bench.  
“Well, I’m not making tea so I don’t think you can.” Winter spoke innocently while smirking.  
“I like her.” Chris announced while he and Benedict laughed. Tom feigned pain before washing his hands and grabbing the chicken.  
“I’m going to put the TV on to find out the weather for tomorrow.” Chris announced as he walked into the lounge. Benedict followed behind leaving Tom and Winter in the kitchen.  
“I’m amazed Mr Hiddleston.” Winter mocked in a posh accent.  
“And why, pray tell, is that Miss Lane?” Tom replied in the same fashion.  
“I honestly didn’t know if you could cook let alone cut vegetables.” Winter stated honestly.  
“You taught me.” Tom answered as the knife hesitated before continuing its downward motion.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean for..” Winter started before Tom cut her off.  
“It’s fine.” Tom replied.  
“So, why did you come looking for me?” Winter questioned as she grabbed a carrot.  
“I,” Tom started but hesitated. He sighed, putting down his knife before grabbing the hand Winter was holding the knife with and held it away from their bodies. Winter looked to him in concern. Tom took in a deep breath before placing a hand behind her neck and kissing her lips.  
Winter froze at the sudden touch unsure of how to react. Tom’s soft lips moved on her lips and the feeling of his hand on the back of her neck created a feeling Winter had never experienced before. Winter kissed Tom back and placed the knife in her hand on the bench as the hand holding her wrist moved to her waist with the hand on the back of her neck. Winter wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck pulling him closer as his hands held her waist tightly to him.  
“Happy?” Chris voice asked. Winter jumped at the sound thus braking the kiss.  
“Really?” Benedict asked as he hit Chris lightly over the back of the head. Tom wrapped his arm around Winter’s waist pulling her into his side.  
“Why…wait you were watching?” Winter questioned.  
“Uh, yes.” Chris and Benedict replied in unison.  
“For how long?” Winter asked. Chris and Benedict looked to each other with red faces.  
“Go back to the TV or I won’t make enough food for you both as well.” Winter warned as she went back to cutting food for them all to have tea. Tom lifted his arms in a ‘what did you do that for?’ movement to which Benedict and Chris shrugged.  
After dinner Chris cleared the table while Benedict and Tom dried the dishes that Winter washed.  
“I need to go to bed soon or I will be grumpy bitch in the morning.” Winter announced looking at the clock showing 10pm as she dried her hands.  
“That’s a point.” Tom said smirking as he looked at Chris and Benedict. Winter looked at Tom and realised what he was getting at.  
“Well, there are only two beds that can be used.” Winter mentioned innocently. Chris and Benedict looked between each other.  
“Unless someone wants to sleep in my parents bed but I am certain they had sex last night and the sheets haven’t been changed.” Winter added.  
“I’m happy to share.” Benedict and Chris said in unison causing Tom and Winter to laugh. The four separated with Benedict and Chris sharing the spare room and Tom and Winter walking into her room.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with me in here?” Tom inquired as he removed his shirt.  
“Yeah, I trust you.” Winter announced sleepily. Tom crawled under the covers and had Winter curl up into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Tom held Winter close for the first real time and felt content.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.

Winter woke up in the morning still in Tom’s arms but with her back against his chest and his head in the crook of her neck.  
“Morning.” Tom spoke sleepily as he pulled her closer to him.  
“Morning.” Winter sighed as she relaxed against Tom. About to ask a question, Winter was cut off of her train of thought when a quiet but deadly obvious moan came from the other room. Tom and Winter looked at each other before grabbing their phones and sneaking to the other room. Both used the video camera from their phones to record the goings on as they entered the room.  
Turning on the hallway light showed Chris and Benedict embracing each other in deep sleep. Both men seemed fine until another quiet moan escaped Benedict’s lips.  
“Quiet Elsa.” Chris replied sleepily which caused stifled giggles from Tom and Winter. The next moan from Benedict woke both men up to see the other’s face less than an inch from their own. They jumped away from each other, falling out of the bed in the process.  
“They…they sp…spooned.” Winter laughed as she fell into Tom. Benedict and Chris went beet red at having been so close to each other but also at having Tom and Winter holding evidence to prove it happened.  
“No one. Ever knows.” Chris warned as he stood up revealing the he didn’t have a shirt on.  
“They are both bi.” Winter announced.  
“Yep.” Tom agreed as they both ran from the bedroom towards the kitchen with the sound of heavy footsteps following closely behind.  
The rest of the day was spent being idiots when Chris and Benedict weren’t packing or when the four weren’t eating.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I love the Marvel franchise; but do you have to go?” Winter whined causing the two leaving men to laugh. They all said their goodbyes and Winter and Tom waved as Benedict and Chris left Winter’s home. When the dust had settled the two walked back inside as the sun started its descent again.  
“I’m gonna miss them.” Winter noted as she laid in bed. Tom removed his shirt before sliding in alongside her.  
“You’ll see them again.” Tom pointed out as he wrapped his arms around Winter, pulling her into his chest. Looking up at Tom’s face, Winter could see the sincerity he was talking with. The last light of day and the first light of the moon lit up the room in a faint glow. Tom pulled lightly at Winter’s waist as he rolled carefully onto her back, allowing her to escape his grasp if she was uncomfortable.  
Winter lay on top of Tom’s chest as they pushed their lips together. A light moan escaped her lips as Tom’s hands wandered up her body underneath her shirt. Tom pushed his tongue into her mouth to which Winter responded to eagerly as their tongues danced a battle of dominance. Winter separated her legs to either side of Tom’s body as she straddled his hips braking the kiss as she leaned her weight onto his crotch eliciting a moan from him.  
“Are you sure?” Tom queried as he ran his hands up her bare back taking her shirt as he went.  
“Yes.” Winter whispered after Tom had removed her shirt, exposing her to him. Tom wrapped his arms around Winter’s form as he moved her so she was laying on her back, kissing her passionately as he did. Tom pushed Winter’s underwear off before leaving a trail of kisses and bites along Winter’s jaw and down her chest and stomach giving some attention to her breast as he went.  
Winter squirmed and tensed under Tom’s touched the lower that he went causing Tom to stop just below the hip bone.  
“What’s wrong darling?” Tom questioned with concern.  
“I’ve…No one…No one has ever done that to me before.” Winter admitted.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Tom asked and received a shaking of the head in reply. “I’ll be careful and I’ll stop if you want me to.”  
Tom went back to laying kisses on Winter’s skin before licking a line along Winter’s sex causing her to moan. Tom kept an eye on Winter as he licked and sucked on Winter’s clit. Winter moaned with every touch Tom made, turning into a pleading moan as Tom pushed a single finger inside of Winter’s core. Tom inserted a second finger which caused Winter’s muscles to start to clamp as a knot began forming in her lower stomach to which Tom removed his fingers.  
Winter looked to Tom in annoyance but it was washed away quickly as she watched Tom removed his pants and underwear, releasing his cock from its confinements. Tom asked an unspoken question to which Winter nodded her approval. Kneeling between her legs, Tom lined himself up before connecting his and Winters lips as he pushed himself in slowly. Winter moaned into his mouth as the feeling of him inside of her both aroused and pleasured but also hurt her body.  
“Relax. It will hurt less.” Tom stated quietly. After relaxing the pain lessened and the pleasure increased. Once fully inside of Winter’s core, Tom stilled as he waited for Winter to get more comfortable with the new experience. Winter moved her hips against Tom letting him know she was ready. Tom pulled himself out slightly seeing a slight amount of blood coming from her core, before he pushed back in carefully eliciting another moan from her. The thrusting was slow and gentle to start getting progressively harder as Winter’s moans became more and more needy.  
Tom’s every thrust was met by Winter as the two moved in sync with every thrust becoming faster and harder. Winter’s moans brought Tom closer to the edge and her body meeting his on every thrust made him feel loved. Even though it brought back memories of the coma, he felt happier that he had had it than before. Winter’s muscles started to clench around his cock as her orgasm boiled up inside of her.  
“Cum for me.” Tom whispered in Winter’s ear pushing her over the edge with his name leaving her lips which led to Tom stilling his movements as he climaxed deep inside of Winter’s core. Tom thrusted as he and Winter came down from their orgasms. Tom pulled out of Winter’s body before laying on his side next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she curled into his body.


	8. Chapter 8

“Sit down.” Benedict ordered as Tom paced uneasily.  
“I should be in there.” Tom said with frustration clear in his voice.  
“Mate, if you don’t sit down I will make you.” Chris noted as he stood from his seat. Tom stilled for a moment before he sat back down in his seat. Nurses rushed this way and that as the three men waited semi-patiently for the doctor to come out of the room.  
“Hiddleston.” The doctor called out. Tom jumped in front of the doctor as soon as his name was called.  
“How is she? Is she okay?” Tom questioned. The doctor laughed lightly at Tom’s concern.  
“They are both fine. Would you like to come and meet your son while your wife is awake?” The doctor questioned. Tom swallowed nervously but nodded eagerly. Following the doctor into the maternity room, Tom was met with the sight of his wife and son on the bed.  
“Winter, your husband is here.” The doctor told her quietly before departing. Tom cautiously moved up to Winter’s bed side and saw just how exhausted she was.  
“Tom?” Winter’s voice was quiet as she looked up at Tom.  
“Hi darling. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” Tom apologised and a weak smile spread on Winter’s face.  
“You’re here now though. And we still need to name him.” Winter said as she moved their son so that Tom could pick him up. Tom picked up the bundle of blankets and held them close to his chest. A set of eyes opened revealing a pale blue pair of irises peering at the stranger.  
“Hello.” Tom cooed at the infant. The young boy attempted a laugh while reaching out a small hand for his father.  
“Congratulations.” Tom and Winter looked to the door to see Benedict and Sophie standing just inside. A lazy smile spread across her face as Sophie gave her a hug.  
“Thanks.” Winter managed as she relaxed back against the bed. Benedict walked over and gave her a hug while Sophie took the young infant from Tom. Tom watched Sophie cautiously as she held his son which earned a laugh from Sophie and Benedict.  
“She won’t drop him, Tom.” Benedict assured as the two shook hands before embracing.  
“I know but I still want to be sure.” Tom answered.  
“Thank gods it wasn’t a girl.” Winter laughed. Benedict and Sophie laughed at her comment while Tom looked confused.  
“Fathers are more protective over their daughters. You are already very protective of your son.” Benedict explained which got an awkward smile from Tom.  
“Is Tom a protective daddy?” Chris questioned as he and Elsa entered the room. Tom looked down in shame while Benedict and Sophie nodded enthusiastically. Tom walked over to Winter and helped her lean forwards before sitting behind her and supporting her while Chris laughed. Sophie gave the baby boy back to Winter who relaxed against Tom’s chest while Tom embraced his wife.  
“You make a good family.” Elsa announced which got smiles form Tom and Winter.  
“So what’s his name?” Chris questioned. Winter nodded at Tom already knowing what he was thinking.  
“Benedict Chris Hiddleston.” Tom answered proudly with a smile as confirmation from Winter. Chris and Benedict both blushed a bit but smiled happily. The doctor came in a few moments after.  
“Geez crowds grow quickly.” He commented. Some smiles spread on faces around the room.  
“I’m sorry to be the spoil sport though but Winter needs rest.” The doctor said in a commanding tone.  
“That’s all right.” Benedict noted as he walked over and gave Tom and Winter a hug each.  
“Congratulations.” Sophie said as she too gave the new parents a hug. Chris and Elsa also hugged Winter and Tom before all four left.  
“Stay, please.” Winter asked as Tom moved a bit. Tom looked at Winter and smiled before nodding.  
“6 years Winter.” Tom commented. Winter turned to look at her husband with confusion.  
“6 years ago today I ended up in a coma. 5 years ago, you chose to move to London and stay with me. 3 years ago you agreed to marry me.” Tom started before taking a deep breath.  
“A year ago we agreed to try and have a child. Today you gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and I couldn’t be prouder or happier. 6 years.” Tom concluded. Winter smiled before a question formed.  
“When you were in the coma, didn’t you say you thought it had been 6 years?” Winter questioned. Tom thought about it for a moment before laughing while nodding. Soon baby Benedict started to fuss about.  
“Tom, can you undo the knots on the shoulder please?” Winter queried. Tom nodded as he undid the patient gown letting it fall from Winter’s shoulder. Moving her baby and her breast, Winter managed to get Benedict to feed, his suckling sounds filling the air.  
“You did amazingly Winter.” Tom commended while he watched his son feed. Laying a soft kiss on Winter’s neck, Tom held her close as the two fell into a deep, relaxing sleep to the sounds of their child feeding.


End file.
